Magnets may be used as latching components. For example, a tablet computer may include a magnetic edge to receive a cover at the computing device effectively latching the cover to the tablet computer. In some cases, magnets are placed in a planar orientation. Further, in many cases, additional material is used to control and direct a magnetic force associated with a magnetic latching components such that leaking of magnetic force to an external environment is reduced. For example, a backing plate having some magnetic reluctance may be used to reduce magnetic force in one direction while a front plate may be used to increase magnetic force in an opposite direction. In some cases, the added material for backing or front plates may increase cost and size of magnetic latching systems. Further, in these scenarios, a relatively larger magnet may be required in order to compensate for magnetic attraction at one or more of the plates, rather than in an intended direction.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.